The Tutor
by LelliieTheSnake
Summary: One shot covering the Student!Loki Teacher!Tony fic that popped fully formed into my head.


For Hannah.

* * *

"You're the English kid right?"

Loki sat down in his new mentoring class, raising his eyebrow at the cheery blonde girl sat smiling at him from the next desk.

"Yes." He said plainly.

"Ooh, how are you finding it?" She asked, as her friends turned to listen in as well, their interest apparent.

"Well considering it's my first day here I haven't drawn any conclusions yet." Loki stated. "After all, we only have to check in here once a week."

"How much do you know about the college?" She asked, clearly trying to draw him into conversation. Internally he sighed, but resigned himself to speaking. At least wait until the end of the first day before alienating your classmates. But still, why not have a little fun? He brought up the topic he knew would get the most interesting reaction.

"Quite a lot. I did my research. I hear we have quite a controversial mentor."

The blonde girl blushed, and her friend behind her giggled openly and said "You can say that again."

"Well I must admit, the sheer amount of stories surrounding Mr Stark is like, scary." Blondie admitted.

Another ginger girl piped up. "Apparently this summer he got drunk and fell off a yacht in Miami. After holding a playboy party there all night." By this point most of the class was listening, and this got a laugh.

"That's nothing," a boy by the window. "Did you hear about the road trip with the flamingos that one time?"

"Oh you mean the one with the…" Loki listened intently to the stories his class spurted, smiling to himself. It was nice to be able to provoke such a reaction in people he'd known five minutes (despite his mother's warnings to tone down the tricks he usually played on those around him). He looked up again as conversation turned back to the girls directly across from him.

"And have your heard the rumours that he's like, gay?" said the ginger.

"With the amount of women he's slept with?" Blondie said, raising an eyebrow, "I think he'll sleep with anything that moves."

"I still think it's just weird that guys, you know, do stuff." Ginger sneered. Loki sighed (_Oh lord. Here we go again._). Clearly Blondie was thinking along the same lines.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." She turned to Loki. "What do you think?"

Loki had wondered when he'd end up being questioned by the class. Being the only English one in an American university he'd expected it much sooner, if he was honest. Everyone's eyes turned to him, and he looked straight at Blondie and smiled.

"An orgasm's an orgasm. It doesn't matter who's giving it to you."

"Well said!"

The class (including Loki) jumped as Professor Stark's voice boomed from the door at the back of the classroom. Most of the class hurried to face the front and hide their guilty faces, but Loki, after a moment of surprise, laughed and turned leisurely. Prof. Stark strode to the front of the room, everyone's eyes on him waiting for a reaction.

As he passed Loki's desk, Stark turned his head ever so slightly towards Loki. Loki looked up at him and he swore he saw a wink. He couldn't quite stop the blush that crept up his cheeks and turned to face the front.

"Okay, now that we've stopped discussing my awesome summer," Stark paused, catching eye contact with as many guilty looking students as possible and enjoying watching them squirm uncomfortably, "I will introduce myself. I am Dr. Stark, your mentor for this year. Yeah, I know you're all big adults now, but we will be meeting here once a week to keep you all up to date on general campus business."

"Yes, I know you will probably get bored and stop attending. Honestly? So will I. But I wasn't allowed to work here unless I started being responsible for a class so we can all pretend we care about this hour and then move on. For now, there isn't much information to give you. I'm supposed to be doing a meet and greet with you all but you _clearly_ already know all about me, so I'm going to go ahead and dismiss you, as there is nothing more boring than standing up and saying who we are and where we're from. Off you go, same time next week."

"What?" The ginger girl asked. "That's it?"

"Yes. Off you go."

The class moved cautiously out and towards the door, looking for some sort of catch. When there wasn't they hurried out, Stark leaning back against his desk and grinning at them as they all left. As Loki gathered up his bag and prepared to leave, Dr. Stark called him to the front desk.

"Sir?" He said, approaching the front.

"Hey. Loki right?" he said, sounding completely relaxed.

"Obviously." He said, trying to match how comfortable his mentor sounded. Stark smirked at him.

"I've been told to tell you to come to me if you feel uncomfortable or lost. You know, as they treat anyone foreign like toddlers."

"I understand. Since I arrived people have looked at me as if I cannot count to ten."

"Well I hope you can. Either way I am employed so you have someone to talk to if you're suddenly lonely."

"I understand. Thank you for your kind words."

Loki smiled when Stark smirked at the sarcasm in his voice. They stood staring at each other for a minute, both daring the other to look away. Then Stark stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Okay kid, now move off. I've just worked myself a free hour." He moved to the door, Loki following. Before turning down the corridor, Stark turned back to his new student. "Nice comment when I came in by the way. Nicely handled." Loki gave a little fake bow and Stark laughed. "See you next week, have a good one or something."

Loki smiled back at his professor. "You too sir."

* * *

Okay so I totally didn't mean to write this it just happened in my head. Also, I have no plans to expand this but I give full permission for someone else to go write the kinky sex as long as I get a mention at the end.


End file.
